Reassurance In The Apartment
by Coilerfan35
Summary: My extended ending to Mayhem On The Cross. Booth reassures Brennan that she is loved


**AN: This is my continued ending to Mayhem on the Cross**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Brennan felt the memories of being locked in the trunk of a car sinking into her body. She remembered pounding on the trunk and crying, screaming for someone to hear her. But nobody did. That's how she always seemed to feel, like no one could hear her

She was brought back from her thoughts by Booth's voice "Bones are you ok?" he asked

Brennan looked into his eyes and nodded "Yeah," she said "Here," she said pulling his handkerchief back into his pocket. Her hand lingering against his heart

She didn't know that he would have killed himself if it wasn't for him grandfather

_He's alive _she reassured herself, her hand still pressed to his heart _He's alive_

Booth looked down to her hand, and wanted desperately to cover her hand with his, but Sweets would have a field day

Booth sighed when she pulled her hand back, and looked into her pain filled eyes, he wanted to just reach out and envelope her in his arms, but Sweets was standing right beside them, and he would rather be shot then have to hear this from his shrink for the next 2 years

"So Sweets are you coming?" Booth asked, wanting him to come back to his place to have dinner

"Sure," Sweets said walking out of his office

Brennan walked after him but Booth grabbed her arm. Brennan gasped and turned to look at him "Booth?"

"Are you sure you are ok?" Booth said brushing her hair behind her shoulder

Brennan shuddered at his touch "I will be," she said giving him a weak smile

Booth smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back "Let's go," he whispered softly into her ear, leading her after Sweets

*******

After Booth waved off the two therapists he shut his door and sighed happily "Ah that was delicious," he said "Don't you think Bones?"

Brennan smiled and leaned back against his couch "I would have to say that it was very appetizing."

Booth couldn't help but notice that she still seemed a little hurt from earlier. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, his knee nudging against hers "Hey," he said "I thought you said you were ok."

"I am," Brennan said trying to look him in the eyes, but failing

"Temperance," Booth said

Brennan brought her eyes up to his; he hardly ever used her first name

"You don't have to lie to me," Booth said, resting his hand on her arm "You can tell me anything."

"I know," Brennan said "It's just…"

Booth sighed "Hard, to face."

"Exactly," Brennan said "I still feel…that way."

"Trapped?" Booth asked

Brennan chuckled "Sometimes," she said "But, I mostly feel like…like now one listens to what I say, or they don't care because…oh I don't know," she said looking down to her knees

"Temperance," he said again, brushing his knuckle under her chin "I don't know how you can ever think that because you talk so much that it would be physically impossible not to listen."

Brennan chuckled, knowing he was kidding. It was obvious by the goofy smile and the cheerful eyes

"Yeah I'm just kidding," he said "But seriously, don't think that you are alone, or trapped, and especially, don't ever think that no one cares enough to listen."

"I know I am too literal, and I have no pop culture references…" Brennan began but Booth interrupted her

"It's not what people say that's important Bones, it's that people care enough to listen," Booth said "And everyone who has the honor to meet you cares enough to listen. Some do it because the find your intelligence stimulating, some do it because they are stunned by your overwhelming beauty, some do it because they really care about you, and some have no choice," Booth added

"You think I'm overwhelmingly beautiful?" Brennan asked

"Yes," Booth said

Brennan blushed and looked down to her hand, that was covered with his

"Bones, I want you to promise me something," Booth said, catching her gaze again "I want you to promise me, that, when you ever feel like you are alone, or if you ever feel like no one is listening to you, I want you to call me, or think about me, or come find me. And I want you to keep in mind, that I will always be there for you, and I will always be listening to you."

Brennan chuckled "Half the time you can't understand what I say."

"But I learn, and I can't learn unless I listen," Booth said

"Good Point," Brennan said quietly

"Will you promise me to do that?" Booth asked

Brennan nodded "I promise." She promised

Booth leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers "Now, how do you feel now?" Booth whispered

Brennan closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his "Happy, Cared for" she began "Loved" she said quietly

Booth smiled "You are loved Bones, whether you know it or not, you are."

"In which ways?" Brennan asked

"What do you mean?" Booth asked

"Well as you tell me there are different kinds of love. There is puppy dog love, friendship love, romantic partnership love, and family love." Brennan whispered

"Well you are obviously loved friendship and family wise," Booth said

"How do you love me?" Brennan asked

"What?" Booth asked, almost scared

"Which category does your love fit in?" Brennan asked

"Well I obviously love you friendship and family wise," Booth began

"Is that all?" Brennan asked

"No," Booth said "And I obviously know you better then to try and compare you to a pet…"

"So you love me romantically?" Brennan asked quietly, her eyes still closed, her forehead still pressed against his

Booth sighed and fake coughed saying something that Brennan couldn't make out

"What?" Brennan asked

Booth sighed defeated "Yes…I have for a while now"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Brennan asked

"I was scared," Booth said "I know your views on monogamist relationships and love. I know you think it is fictitious, or just a compound of chemicals. I knew that you would never think about considering me to be more than just your partner and friend. So I had to…hide my feelings, and just wish for you to see me differently."

Brennan felt tears roll down her cheeks, and tried to keep more from escaping

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said

"No," Brennan said "It's ok because everything that you just said, and everything you had to do to resist your feelings, is exactly what I have had to do." She admitted

Booth brushed his hand over her cheek "Bones…are you saying that…"

"That I love you?" Brennan asked "I don't know. I have never had experience to base my decision on if I love you or not. But I can tell you that I have never felt this way. But maybe you can teach me, how it feels to love. Because now I know what it feels like to be loved."

"Bones…" Booth began but Brennan pushed a finger to his lips

"Shut up," she ordered before replacing her finger with her lips

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Brennan leaned back and pulled Booth on top of her.

Tonight they would be with the ones they love

Tonight, together, they would break the laws of physics

* * *

**AN2: Tell me what you think in your reviews**


End file.
